1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing system having a measurement function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration of a laser processing system, which includes a processing head configured to irradiate a workpiece with a laser beam in a scanning manner and a camera provided within the processing head and configured to take a picture of the workpiece, is known (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-148316 (JP 2012-148316 A)). JP 2012-148316 A describes that “the configuration includes a laser oscillator 41 for generating a laser beam L, a camera 56 for taking a picture of a workpiece W, a polarization beam splitter 46 located on the emitting path of the laser beam L and configured to transmit the laser beam L and make the light receiving axis of the camera 56 substantially coincide with the emitting axis of the laser beam L, an illumination light source 53 for generating illumination light to illuminate the workpiece W, the illumination light including wavelength substantially identical to the wavelength of the laser beam L, a half mirror 54 for making the emitting axis of the illumination light substantially coincide with the emitting axis of the laser beam L, a control section 32 for controlling the power of the laser beam L, and a shutter 55 located between the camera and the polarized beam splitter 46 on the light receiving path of the camera 56 and configured to block light returning from the workpiece N based on a power control signal for the laser beam L.”